


Look Around You: Strex

by Rehearsal_Dweller



Series: Little Towns in the Desert [5]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: F/F, M/M, StrexCorp takes over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehearsal_Dweller/pseuds/Rehearsal_Dweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Think Deeply About Meadows. Meadows Are Important.</i><br/>Something strange and frightening is happening in the towns along Route 800. It started in Night Vale, and it's creeping down the road.</p>
<p>[A little jaunt into the Little Towns-verse. For those who don't know, the LT-verse is based on the idea that Desert Bluffs and Night Vale aren't the only strange towns along Route 800.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look Around You: Strex

 A phone rings. Neither of them is usually inclined to answer his phone on air, but for this caller they'll make an exception.

“Cecil? Cecil, it's Evelyn. Something very strange is happening in Clear Hedge. I am calling because a few months ago, Carlos told us about an _incident_ in Night Vale involving yellow helicopters, and I am wondering if you could tell me what happened after. I already called Cecily, and she just said 'don't worry about, Evy,' in that weird cheerful voice of hers.”

“It's nothing to worry about, Evy. That's just StrexCorp.”

“Kevin? What are _you_ doing in Night Vale? I thought we said no interference – that's the rule.”

“I'm just paying my little brother a visit. Everything's fine.”

“Evelyn!”

“Cecil?”

“Evelyn, everything is _not fine._ Take Dina and run. Go to Placeville, you'll be safe there. And call Cam and Javier – Grand Meadow is next. Run, Evelyn, while you still have the chance. RUN.”

The line goes dead.

–

It's late, too late for a phone call.

“It's two-thirty in the morning, Dee. This had better be good.”

“Javi! Oh thank god, Ev's been trying to get hold of Cam for hours.”

“Dee – Dina, slow down. Breathe. Is something wrong?”

“Yeah, something's wrong! Grab your radio host and get to Placeville, we'll explain there.”

“You just expect us to -”

“ _Yes_. Get out, Javier. Actually, we'll come and get you, drive together. I've never seen Evelyn this freaked, and Kevin's in Night Vale.”

“What happened to no interference?”

“I don't know, but Cecil seemed scared when Evy called. C'mon, Javi, trust me. Grab Cam and run.”

–

Generally, Lawrence would be asleep now. For some reason, though, he couldn't sleep last night, so he answers the phone at the first ring.

“Hello?”

“Lawrence! Oh thank whatever, Cammie, he answered. Lawrence, we're coming to visit for a while.”

“Who's we?”

“Me and Dina and Cammie and Javier.”

“ _Why?”_

“Can't say over the phone. We'll explain it all when we get there, though, I swear.”

There's a scuffle and then a new voice takes over.

“Lawrence, it's Cam. Look, I'm really sorry about this, we know it'll hardly be convenient for you and Declan, but we just need somewhere safe to work on a battle plan.”

“Cammie, what's going on?”

“Honestly, I don't know the whole story. But Evy's really freaked out. Something about Cecil. And Kevin. And possibly even Cecily.”

“Okay, fine. When should we expect you?”

“Less than an hour.”

“Alright, I'll warn Declan.”

“Great, and Lawrence –“ Static, then nothing.

–

“Where've you run off to, little sister?”

“Dee and I are on vacation visiting her family, why?”

“ _Oh_. I was excited for a little visit. Some joint reporting. Kevin and Cecil are having _such_ fun.”

“Sorry about that, Ceci.”

“You don't _sound_ very sorry. In fact, I know for certain that you're lying about where you are.”

“Wh- I dunno what you're talking about.”

“Yes you do. You and Dina-bean are are in Placeville. Honestly, Evy, I don't know what you're so afraid of. StrexCorp won't harm you.”

“No. Nonononono, I've met you and Kevin, I know what working for them does to a person.”

“Don't be silly, Evelyn. Strex is in Night Vale, too, and Cecil and Carlos are just fine, just how you left them. Just come home and see, little sister. Come home.”

“ _No!”_

–

“Hello?”

“Carlos? Is that you?”

“Who else would it be? You called my cell phone.”

“Diego. You-but-not-really. Carla, even.”

“Fair point.”

“Are you alright? Is Night Vale still standing? What's going on?”

“I'm fine, and my team is fine, but everyone else is acting very strangely. Even Cecil. _Especially_ Cecil.”

“We've heard about Cecil. The girls from Clear Hedge called Cam and Javi in a panic about a week ago, they've all been staying with us since. I think the house is going to vibrate apart if it has to contain this much nervous radio host energy for much longer.”

“Oh. Well, I'm worried. Not about your house. About everything.”

“Join the club.”

“I have to go now, but I'll call you back later, Dec.”

“Yeah, you do that. Stay safe.”

–

“Hey friend! Isn't it a great day today?”

“ _Cecil_?”

“Oh, hello, Evelyn!”

“Cecil, you sound different. What's happened to you?”

“Nothing, nothing. At least nothing that should have you sounding so worried. Now, it's not often that I'm lucky enough to get a call from my favourite little sister. Is something wrong in Clear Hedge?”

“ _Yes,_ Cec, something's wrong. Something's very, very wrong. Not just in Clear Hedge, everywhere. We need your help to fix it.”

“Don't worry, little sister.”

“ _Cecil!”_

Don't worry, little sister.”

“Cecil, please –“

Static.

–

“This is Lawrence –“

“– Cameron –“

“– and Evelyn, broadcasting to anyone still listening in Night Vale, Clear Hedge, and Grand Meadow, courtesy of Placeville Community Radio. Many thanks for the airtime, PCR.”

“Declan, Javier, Dina, and their team are working as hard as possible to figure out who or what is behind the entity that calls itself StrexCorp.”

“They are also hard at work trying to understand how it takes over the minds of those in the towns it controls,”

“– and more importantly how to reverse it.”

“If you can hear us, Night Vale, know that our thoughts and the minds of our scientists are with you.”

“Clear Hedge, Grand Meadow, stay strong.”

“Also if anyone has any news of Night Vale's radio host, Cecil Palmer, send a carrier pigeon to Placeville's community radio station. Thank you.”

“We'll bring you updates as we get them. Until then, Route 800, good evening.”

“Farewell.”

“Good-bye.”

**Author's Note:**

> There've been implications all along the way that the Radio Hosts (with the obvious exception of Cam) are related somehow.   
> Whether they are is still unclear.  
> The continued use of "Little Brother"/"Little Sister" in this short is a creepy Strex-induced honorific, not an indication either way.  
> (That said, I very nearly had Evelyn retort "Ceci's older than you, nimrod." to Cecil's "favourite little sister" comment. Y'know, the old "I'm your _only_ little sister!" thing.)


End file.
